


Darkroom

by jaeger_delta (deltasierra)



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Blow Jobs, Hansencest - Freeform, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1199724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltasierra/pseuds/jaeger_delta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck comes home for Australia Day and gets into a fight with Herc. As a screw you to his homophobic, abusive father, Chuck goes off to a darkroom for some anonymous gay sex. But it turns out the guy who just gave him a great time isn't that much of a stranger, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkroom

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this fic from a Dutch theatre improv show called 'De Vloer Op', where one of my favorite scenes is of a father and son who catch each other coming out of a darkroom (a room meant for anonymous sex) and realize they just had sex with each other. (You can view the scene [here](http://www.devloerop.nl/index.php?page=scenes&idx=51961), if you understand Dutch)
> 
> This fic is hardly as sensitive and touching as the improv scene, though. More like hot and dirty.
> 
> Probably quite influenced by [Sonora's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonora/pseuds/Sonora) insanely hot Hansencest fics.

He didn’t usually do shit like this. Chuck Hansen was a cocky, handsome bastard, and he didn’t have any trouble picking up someone at a bar. But tonight… tonight he felt like doing something different. He’d heard rumors about the new darkrooms at Club Eureka, and after that fight he had with his old man this afternoon, he really felt like getting fucked by some anonymous stranger, just as a hidden screw you to the uptight bastard.

  


So yeah, maybe he’d come home for Australia Day with a buttplug and a bottle of slick, so what? He’d come out of the damn closet years ago. But Herc had gone off again, slamming his glass on the table, spouting narrow-minded shit about how he didn’t raise his boy to be a fucking sissy, a dirty homo, whatever. And Chuck being Chuck he’d just shot back that it took a real man to take it up the ass.

  


He dodged the glass his father had thrown across the dinner table. Glass couldn’t dodge the stone tiles on the floor, though. And then his mum had kinda screamed at both of them, canceled Australia Day and basically sent them to bed without dinner.

  


But Chuck had climbed out of the window, because he was 21 years old,  and all that talk about dick made him want to get some.

  


The cruise club was pretty crowded, courtesy of lots of men whose daddies probably didn’t approve them sucking cock so much. Family holidays were golden times for places like this.

  


Chuck threw back a few Jaegerbombs, wanting to get nice and loose for later. Damn, he hoped he’d actually get lucky enough in there. What if he’d run into some creepy old dude with a tiny dick?

  


Oh well. Now that he’d set his mind to it, he was gonna go through with it.

  


Satisfied with having just the right amount of buzz from the liquor, Chuck made his way to the darkroom at the back. Dark hallways and curtains assured you didn’t know who you were going to meet. Lights above the room indicated if someone was in there, and Chuck picked one already occupied. He went into the pitch dark room, undressed, and completely naked, pulled the curtain aside.

  


It was odd and somehow hot not being able to see a damn thing. He heard the other guy in the room; the soft sounds that bodies made, shuffling, breathing, a little sniff and cough there. No talking; that kinda defeated the point of anonymity.

  


Chuck took a careful few steps forward and pretty soon his hands were on this guy’s arms. Felt strong and muscular, and Chuck ran his hands up to the man's impressive shoulders, kneading them in silent appreciation.

  


The man splayed out his hands over Chuck’s abdomen, fingers idly tangling in his chest hair.

  


Satisfied with this brief exploration of each other's bodies, Chuck spun around in the man’s arms, pushed his ass back, trusting the guy to know what to do. His hands sought the wall, bracing himself against it. Felt searching hands on his back, then his ass, fingers digging hard into his hips and cheeks. Chuck groaned. He had no idea who this was, it was just two big rough bodies grappling at each other. And he was so fucking hard from this, jesus. Didn’t understand the appeal of these darkrooms before, but don’t knock it till you try it, right?

  


Two slicked-up fingers shoved inside his hole, pushing and stretching, and Chuck moaned, bucking back. Bit his lip to keep all sorts of dirty talk from rolling out of his mouth.

  


Then the fingers were replaced by the pressure of a cock, and by the feel of it, a pretty big one. Chuck couldn’t suppress another moan, but he reached back, ran his fingers over the guy’s length to be sure. Yeah, the rubber was on. Good.

  


Chuck canted his hips, used one hand to pull a cheek to the side, and then the guy’s strong, firm hands were on his hips and that nice big dick was pushing inside. Chuck let out a shaky breath, shuddering with pleasure. This was so filthy, getting fucked in the dark by some unknown dude—his dad would lose his fucking mind if he knew. Chuck bit back a chuckle.

  


And then the man draped himself over Chuck, warm chest pressing on his back, and wow, this guy had a great body all over—felt like a huge bundle of hard muscle. _Real_ good. Maybe Chuck should open his mouth to ask for his number after all.

  


The guy began to thrust inside with long, hard strokes—almost desperate, the way he was fucking Chuck, like every time he buried his cock inside was gonna be his last. Rough gasps escaped the guy’s mouth, groans and growls that sounded halfway like sobs, and Chuck shivered when the rough stubble from the guy’s chin scraped over his neck. Man, darkroom fucking was the best shit he’d done in a while. The man’s hands were like fire on his skin, breaths on his ear like electricity coursing down his spine, and that fine cock, hitting the right spot every time. And there was something about this guy—his scent or sighs or whatever, that reminded Chuck of someone, made his stomach tighten and pressure build up low in his gut.

  


He bit his knuckles and wrapped his other hand around his dick, falling forward against the wall, and the guy just fell along with him, using the deeper angle to move back a little and slam back into Chuck even harder. Then the stranger’s hand was feeling around his hips, his crotch, seeking his dick. And Chuck grabbed the guy’s hand, guided it to where he wanted it, and fuck—this dude knew just the right angle, just the right pressure. Was fucking him real hard up against the wall, stretching him open, so fucking good—and then Chuck came with a long groan, all over the guy’s hand. Who shuddered against him with desperate jerks of his hips, hand tightening almost painfully, fingers scraping down his side. Goddamn, Chuck really had to get this guy’s number, he didn’t even care if his face was gonna be ass ugly.

  


Finally, fucked out, Chuck almost slumped onto the floor before he remembered how filthy the floor could possibly be, and braced himself to the wall instead. Stayed there, until he heard the rustle of the curtains and the slam of the darkroom’s door.

  


Chuck moved back to the curtain, found the towel on the hook of the wall, cleaned himself up and then put his clothes back on, still in the dark.

  


He casually swaggered out of the room, feeling thoroughly screwed and satisfied, big grin plastered on his face.

  


So he really didn’t notice a man standing across the hall, staring at him. Didn’t notice him until a hand grasped his t-shirt and yanked him back so hard the fabric almost ripped.

  


And Chuck was staring into his father’s face.

  


He was about to ask what his dad was doing in a club like this, until the spooked look in his father’s eyes sparked a fierce, terrifying thought. And he saw Herc’s stubble. Smelled the same aftershave that had just been all in his neck, over his back, hands scraping—oh, god.

  


“No,” Herc whispered. ”No. Tell me it wasn’t you, boy.”

  


Fuck. _Fuck._

  


He was going to be sick.

  


But then…

  


“The fuck are you doing here, old man?” Chuck spat. He must be wrong. He did _not_ just get his brains fucked out by his father. That kind of shit didn’t happen. But Herc was here, and that fact was right up in his face, so he was going to deal with that giant hypocrisy, instead of facing the worse truth.

  


Herc just looked at him, horrified.

  


And Chuck felt his anger burn like acid on his tongue, whispers coiling between his teeth. “Isn’t this where you say you wish your son wasn’t such a pussy?”

  


Herc ran a hand over his face. “Yeah, son, the fuck do you want me to say... wish you’d be bringing home a nice girl instead of an ass plug to dinner?” Herc grunted. “Wish you played football instead of tonsil hockey with the team captain? Wish my son wasn’t a fucking homo!?”

  


Before he could even stop himself, Chuck’s hands were on Herc’s shoulders, slamming him into the wall.

 

“Hey, dad,” he rasped, low, threatening and vile. “I’m a fucking homo, yeah? But _so are you_.”

 

Chuck brought his face closer to Herc’s as he felt a seething, disgusting anger overcome him. Too many times Herc had called him a fag, a twink, a fucking poof. Had tried to beat it out of him, fist on his face, boot in his stomach, trying to slam the gay away. This was almost hilarious, if it wasn’t so fucked up. Chuck felt the last shred of control he had slip away as it dawned on him how this whole time, Herc had been hating himself, not Chuck. Had taken it all out on his son, like a fucking coward.

  


“Tell me, _daddy_ ,” Chuck spat. “How’d it feel, huh? Did it feel good, fucking your baby boy’s ass? I felt you come inside. Must’ve been real nice, yeah?”

  


“Stop it,” Herc growled, desperate. “Don’t fucking talk like that.”

  


“You know,” Chuck said, moving even closer so his teeth were almost on Herc’s jaw, “I was in there, I thought… this guy kind of smells like my old man. Made me all hot.”

  


Chuck nudged his knee up between his father’s legs. “Maybe you wanna go another round with your boy, huh?” He laughed, sickly. “Oh, fuck me, daddy…”

  


Herc snapped.

  


He shoved Chuck off him, closed his hand around Chuck’s wrist, grip tight as steel, and pulled Chuck’s arm behind his back. Then used his own weight to press Chuck against the wall.

  


Didn’t say anything, though. Just growled. Breath hot and shaking on Chuck’s ear, stubble scraping his neck like before.

  


“Son…” Herc breathed.

  


Chuck pushed his ass back, just a little. And there it was; his dad’s hard-on. And fuck, it felt just as good as it had in the dark. Chuck felt his anger melt into desire—and that was so goddamn wrong he didn’t know where to start.

  


“Tried to do right by you,” Herc sighed. “Smack you around, push you away, I figured… I thought that…”

  


“Dad,” Chuck said softly.

  


“Ain’t no father supposed to feel that way about his son,” Herc whispered, and those words worked their way into Chuck’s skin, into his mind, tearing at everything he thought he knew.

  


Herc’s head sagged onto Chuck’s shoulder, and a shudder went through Herc. “Saw you one day, coming out of the shower,” Herc continued. Chuck bit back a groan when he noticed the slight throb of Herc's dick, just from recalling that memory. “Fifteen, you were. ‘s not right, I knew it wasn’t. Then they caught you with that captain kid, wossname, Becket… I thought it was my fault. Must've said something wrong, rubbed it off on you somehow. Tried to fix ya.”

  


Chuck shook his head. No, this wasn’t… dad wasn’t fucking saying this shit, was he?

 

“Weren’t you, dad,” Chuck said softly. “It’s just who I am.”

  


Herc let Chuck’s arm go and spun him around again. “Tell me,” he said, nearly begged. “Tell me it wasn’t me.”

  


“Stop actinglike being gay is a bad thing, when you wanted it!” Chuck shouted. He grabbed Herc’s hand and ground it into his crotch, where his dick was fattening up fast.

  


“This is from you,” Chuck rasped. “All you, yeah? Don't act like you hate it.”

  


“Jesus, Chuck…” Herc said, trying to pull away. But Chuck carded a hand through Herc’s hair, pulled him closer. “This is wrong,” Herc gasped, but his voice was hoarse and heavy, and he went along with Chuck’s touch.

  


“Too late for that,” Chuck said. “We already fucked.” He brushed his lips against Herc’s. “And it felt damn good,” he whispered.

  


Herc groaned, pressed the palm of his hand harder against Chuck’s erection. Chuck remembered how deliciously dirty he’d felt in the darkroom, and this was so, so much worse. Made him feel like he was melting down, falling apart. Wanted it so badly it almost made him sick.

  


Herc’s mouth crashed into his, all anger and desperation, lips and teeth and tongue, and Chuck returned in kind, letting his mind be ripped away by his own goddamn father’s tongue in his mouth. And he loved it. Loved the soft, wet taste of it, the fact that it was Herc's, loved how it lapped and curled around his own tongue as if Herc was trying to claim him.

  


“My boy,” Herc groaned, and he grabbed Chuck’s ass, fingers curling into the hard muscle. Guess Chuck hadn't been too far off with the claiming sensation.

  


Chuck laughed, pushing his hips further into his dad’s touch. “Wanna fuck me again?”

  


Herc let out a shuddering breath. “Nah,” he said, but then closed his hand around Chuck’s wrist, and dragged him to one of the darkrooms anyway.

  


Once inside, Herc flipped on his phone’s light, casting the room in a pale white glow. Placed it on the floor, and then shoved Chuck against the wall, and sank to his knees.

  


“Dad…” Chuck started.

  


And Herc looked up at him. “Wanna taste my boy’s cock,” he said, even as shame and lust battled it out on his face clear as day.

  


Chuck got twice as hard at those words, groaned at the almost painful throb. Undid his fly and took his dick out in front of his dad, panting. Wondered what Herc would think of it. He wasn't as big as his old man, but he had a nice length all the same, got thicker in the middle, and guys definitely liked that.

  


Herc grinned and wrapped his hand around Chuck. “My boy's got a nice cock,” he growled.

 

Chuck shuddered. Exactly the words he wanted to hear and they made him feel weak in the knees. Hated how much he wanted Herc's praise.

 

And then Herc’s mouth engulfed his cock and jesus christ it felt amazing, hot and wet and this was his _father_ and this was fucked up. Herc’s large hand cupped his balls, rolled them against each other, squeezing a little, and Chuck groaned, ran a hand into Herc’s hair. “Fuck, old man,” Chuck grunted, "Feels really good..."

  


Herc sucked harder, applying more suction as he took Chuck further into his throat, running his tongue along the veins on the side. Chuck moaned, his hips jerking forward. Couldn’t believe he was getting sucked off by his fucking dad, that the old cranky bastard had Chuck’s cock in his mouth, working it like he was going to die without it. Chuck was getting close so fast his head was spinning.

  


Herc pulled off and wrapped his hand around Chuck’s dick, looking up at him. “Come for me, baby boy," he said, and moved his hand up and down the length of Chuck’s shaft, tight and fast. And Chuck came before he even knew what was happening, as if he followed his dad’s order, pumping into Herc's fist with a low whine. Realized it was the second time in one night he came over his father's hand and shuddered and laughed. This was ridiculous, unreal.

  


And then Herc rose to his feet, unzipped, took his dick out and leaned back against the wall. Chuck’s gaze ran over Herc and he sucked in his breath sharply when he saw Herc’s full length, and yeah, it was that big dick he'd enjoyed up his ass not even an hour ago. Jesus fucking christ, they were totally gone, weren't they?

  


”C'mere, son," Herc said, stroking himself lazily. And Chuck felt a hot, sick pulse run down his spine at Herc’s command, a lifetime of being treated like trash by his father twisting into a dizzying need to please him, to earn his praise.

  


Chuck crawled up to Herc, ran his hands up his old man’s thighs and looked up, pleading, the nauseating desire coiling in his chest.

  


And Herc tuned into it, like they'd done this a hundred times before. "Beg for it," Herc growled.

  


Chuck bit his lip, thumbs running circles on Herc’s hips. “Please, dad... please can I?"

  


"Can you what, boy?" Herc said hoarsely, his hand visibly tightening around the base of his dick. Chuck could see him get even harder, knew his dad was getting off on this even more than Chuck was. Fuck, by what Herc had said, this was a sick fantasy he'd had for years, coming true. And Chuck wanted it. Wanted his dad’s praise and love and cock so badly it made him feel like he had a fever, like he was losing his mind. He didn’t care what that made him. And he found the right words, in the pit of his stomach, in a dark, previously hidden part of his mind.

  


“Can I... may I suck your cock? Please... daddy?"

  


Herc groaned at those questions, desire obvious in his gaze, and he ran a hand into Chuck’s hair, pulling him closer. “Go ahead, son," Herc growled. “You show your daddy how grateful you are."

  


And with that Chuck lunged forward and swallowed his father’s cock. Hadn’t counted on how delirious it would make him feel, the second Herc’s considerable length slid in between his lips, thick and throbbing and leaking salty drops of precum onto his tongue. Shit, if he hadn’t come twice in the past hour he'd be getting hard again and Chuck wasn’t entirely sure he wasn’t, his own dick aching weakly against his inner thigh.

  


“Mmmm, yeah, that's it," Herc said, voice rumbling with approval as Chuck worked his dad's shaft. Herc’s praise made him feel all liquid and hot inside, made him want more and more of it. Chuck took Herc’s dick down deeper, swallowed past his gag reflex as well as he could, but choking a little anyway with Herc being that much of a mouthful.

  


And then Chuck couldn’t help himself, felt that familiar ache in his lower back. Wanted to feel full and stretched. He let off Herc's dick and got to his feet. The darkroom didn’t offer a lot by way of positions so Chuck pressed himself against the opposite wall, thrusting his ass back towards Herc.

  


“Please, dad..." Chuck whined, desperation thick in his voice. "Please, just... I need you."

  


And Herc let out a choked, growling noise that sent a shiver down Chuck’s spine. Took two large steps forward, yanked Chuck's pants down to his knees and pushed his dick into the crack of Chuck’s ass.

  


Chuck thought more filth would roll off his dad's tongue, but instead Herc draped himself over Chuck, covering Chuck’s hands with his own, rutting his erection against Chuck's buttocks.

  


“My boy," Herc breathed. “I'm sorry."

  


Chuck shivered, and the heat made place for a weak, shaky sensation in his chest. “Sorry for what?" Chuck whispered.

  


“For slapping you around," Herc said in a choked voice. "Not giving you the love you deserve." Herc's head rested on Chuck’s shoulder.

  


This was so fucking weird. Herc was still hard against him, but getting all soft and apologetic in his words. "What are you saying, old man? ” Chuck said.

  


“Saying I gotta make it up to you,” Herc said. “Gotta give my son what he needs."

  


And with that, Herc’s hands pulled Chuck’s cheeks apart, Herc’s cock nudged briefly against Chuck’s still loose asshole, before slowly sliding inside.

  


Chuck whined, thick pleasure rolling through his body in a hot wave from where Herc was stretching him open again. Felt even better than the first time Herc had been inside him, when Chuck hadn’t known it was him. Herc felt bigger, hotter; and Chuck felt fuller than he ever had. Wanted more of Herc’s cock, wanted to feel it throughout his whole being, wanted his dad to fuck him open over and over until Chuck fell apart under him.

  


“Oh god, oh..." Chuck whimpered. “Please... more."

  


Herc's hand cupped Chuck’s still soft dick, squeezing the sensitive flesh, and Chuck shuddered from the sudden pain mingled with pleasure.

  


“What’s that, boy?" Herc growled.

  


Chuck gasped. “Please… fuck me, daddy."

  


He felt sick and turned on as the words worked their way out of his throat, forbidden and taboo, submissive and secret. He wanted to be ripped open by Herc, fucked into oblivion, taken and owned. Herc wasn’t moving yet so Chuck began to push back, forcing his dad's cock deeper inside himself. Wanted to utter another plea, but the words turned into unintelligible mush as they fell from his lips.

  


Herc’s fingers dug into Chuck’s hips, and he slid out almost entirely, leaving just the tip of his dick inside until Chuck let out another incoherent array of pleas and whimpers. Then slammed back into Chuck so hard Chuck fell forward on the tips of his toes, pushed against the wall, and he cried out with the unexpected force. Herc pulled out, did it again, his groin slapping hard against Chuck’s hips. After a few hard, merciless thrusts, Herc let his entire body fall over Chuck, still inside, clasped his hands firmly on Chuck's shoulders and fucked him up against the wall by the roll of his hips alone. Chuck cried and moaned, pressed to the wall, and felt himself grow hard against the cold tiles in front of him.

  


Herc’s hand slid up to grab Chuck’s throat, fingers tightening until Chuck could barely breathe.

  


“My boy,” Herc grunted, the words starting to be familiar after so many repetitions. “Mine.” He slammed into Chuck again, hard enough to push Chuck’s body up flat against the wall entirely. “ _Mine._ ”

  


Chuck understood the implicit command in Herc’s words, and shivered. Herc didn’t want him fucking other guys.

  


And Chuck was fine with that. All he wanted was more of this. More of Herc’s smell enveloping him, his stubble worrying the skin of his neck, Herc’s cock fucking him open. Christ, he was the poster boy for the world’s worst daddy issues, but he no longer cared.

  


“Yeah,” Chuck hissed. “‘m yours. All yours. Dad…”

  


Herc shuddered, and his teeth scraped over Chuck’s shoulder. Chuck figured those words went straight to Herc’s cock because Herc’s fingers tightened even further, around his neck, on his shoulder, and then Herc came inside with a deep, rumbling groan and shaky thrusts. Chuck shivered as Herc's cock pulsed inside him, filling him up, and his fingers and toes curled up with pleasure.

  


Herc’s body collapsed on Chuck’s, keeping him pinned to the wall until Herc started to come down from his climax. When his breathing slowed, he spun Chuck around and kissed him, hard and possessive, Herc’s tongue pushing at his, Herc’s jaw angling and pushing Chuck’s mouth further open. Chuck hadn’t known how much he loved being pushed around and claimed this way, hadn’t known how much he craved it until Herc came along and did it to him. Chuck whimpered, because he’d gotten hard again, and he was rutting against Herc’s hip, searching release. He felt Herc’s come seep out of his loosened asshole, dirty and sticky, and it added to the low ache in his groin.

  


Herc grinned. “Hold tight, boy,” he breathed, and then lifted up one of Chuck’s legs. Chuck instinctively wrapped his arms around Herc’s neck to keep himself from falling over.

  


And then Herc’s fingers shoved inside, curved up to press hard on Chuck’s prostate, rubbing it in small circles.

  


“Oh—oh fuck, fuck, dad, I’m…” Chuck cried out, eyelids fluttering, white-noise bliss exploding from the base of his gut where his dad was fingering him. He let out a long, high whine, the delicious, liquid-hot feeling of emptying himself flowing up through him as his body sank down on Herc’s hand. A litany of embarrassing moans and curses left him as his come dirtied Herc’s hand for the third time that night.

  


Herc cleaned himself up with the towel, and then folded the cloth around his hand. “Turn around and bend over, baby boy,” he said hoarsely, and Chuck’s lower lip trembled as he followed Herc’s order again. Herc ran the towel from Chuck’s front to his back, rubbing hard on his wet hole, cleaning off all the sweat, slick and come. Chuck whimpered again, the gesture making him feel like a little boy being cared for by his daddy. And fuck, that just hit all of his deepest, dirtiest desires.

  


Herc’s hands ran up Chuck’s thighs. “Been thinkin’,” he said. “How about we go on a father-son hunting trip… show your mum we’re trying to get along.”

  


Chuck gasped. A hunting trip, just the two of them—somewhere out in the woods, in a cabin.... Herc fucking him in every position conceivable, Chuck begging and pleading until he cried.

  


“Yeah, sounds good,” Chuck said. “Gonna be a real bonding experience.” And laughed.

  


Going to the darkroom had been the worst and best decision of his life.

  
  



End file.
